Os Sorrisinhos de Reborn
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Tsuna faz um convite a Gokudera. Fluff cômico nem tão cômico e algo cécsi -Q.


_..._

_Faz tempão que eu não escrevo nada. Fora a do Aizen, quer dizer. E quando eu volto a ativa... é fluff. Fluff desgraçado e inconseqüente e sem sentido e..._

_Sei lá, leiam. _

**Os Sorrisinhos de Reborn**

Gokudera olhou para Tsuna com absoluta incredulidade. Teve que usar de absoluto controle para não surtar e começar a bater a cabeça no chão ali mesmo. Ou coisa pior, que faria após ter removido suas calças que estranhamente pareciam dois números mais apertadas.

- E então, Gokudera-kun? O que você acha?

E Tsuna olhou para Gokudera com expectativa. E jamais que o braço direito do décimo da Vongola desapontaria seu chefe.

- Eu... fico muito honrado, Jyuudaime.

Uma pena que um momento tão lindo tenha sido interrompido por brados entusiasmados de algumas meninas (e Yamamoto, pasmem) que presenciaram a cena.

...

_- Então, você vai convidar o Gokudera para morar com a gente, Tsuna?_

_- Hm. Eu vou sim, Reborn._

_-Hm. _

_E Reborn deu um de seus sorrisinhos. _

_..._

O guardião da tempestade, auxiliado pelo décimo da Vongola, carregou seus pertences (que, na maioria, eram malas e mais malas de roupas – e explosivos, mas não revelaria isso para Tsuna nem sob tortura) até a residência dos Sawada. Parou por um instante, contemplando a fachada da casa com uma certa felicidade.

- Vamos entrar, Gokudera-kun?

- Hai, Jyuudaime! Me desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar enquanto eu...

... contemplava o futuro? Rejubilava internamente? Forçava um orgasmo múltiplo iminente a esperar alguns minutos até que encontrasse um banheiro a prova de som?

- ... recuperava o fôlego.

Tsuna piscou. E pareceu perceber pela primeira vez que Gokudera estava quase soterrado sobre malões pesados, enquanto ele próprio carregava apenas duas pequenas maletas.

- Ehm... Gokudera-kun? Quer ajuda?

- DE MANEIRA ALGUMA, JYUUDAIME! NÃO QUERO SER UM INCÔMODO AINDA MAIOR! – e o italiano quase se matou tentando carregar seu peso em malas degrau acima, até a porta.

_..._

_- Só espero que ele não fique berrando feito um lunático a toda hora. Se eu ouvir isso durante a noite, vou enfiar uma granada goela abaixo dele. _

_- Ehm... Eu falo com ele. _

_-Hm. _

_E Reborn deu outro de seus sorrisinhos. _

_..._

- Maa, eu acho uma excelente idéia que Gokudera-kun passe um tempo com a gente! – disse Nana Sawada, em plena mesa do jantar - Ainda mais se a irmã dele também está aqui, não é certo separar as famílias.

A sobrancelha de Gokudera estremeceu e ele se lembrou, com certa dificuldade, que deveria ser extremamente respeitoso com a mãe do Jyuudaime, não importando o absurdo que ouvisse. De qualquer modo, ele estava feliz demais para dar bola para qualquer pequeno contratempo, não é?

- Hm. Mama está certíssima. Não há nada mais importante do que a _famiglia._

Ênfase no sotaque italiano, note-se.

- Quando acabarem, vocês vão direto pro banho, ok? Aiai, se a família continuar aumentando assim, vamos ter que construir mais um banheiro...

Foi então que Gokudera decidiu que adorava a mãe de Tsuna de maneira total, extrema e irretratável pelo resto de sua vida e mais além. Mesmo ele tendo caído da cadeira, batido a cabeça num balcão e por muito pouco mesmo quase perdido um olho para o garfo que saiu voando durante a queda.

Afinal Tsuna também tinha caído no chão. E parecia mais vermelho do que ele. Talvez devido ao molho de tomate da massa caseira espalhado pela testa, mas ele não estava em condições de raciocinar muito no momento.

_..._

_- E, Tsuna. Que eu mal pergunte, onde ele vai dormir? Porque o quarto das crianças é uma idéia imbecil, ele e Lambo vão acabar se matando. Bianchi e Fuuta dormem na sala e Gokudera dormindo no mesmo lugar que Bianchi... Bom, acho que ele vai morrer engasgado no próprio vômito na primeira noite. O quarto da sua mãe está fora de questão e eu não o quero dormindo no banheiro mesmo que ele diga que não tem problema levar uma mijada na cabeça. Onde, então? _

_- Eu... Acho que não tem problema se ele dormir no meu quarto, né? _

_-Hm. _

_E Reborn deu mais um de seus sorrisinhos. _

_..._

- Você não pode dormir no chão, Gokudera-kun!

- Jyuudaime, já é um honra sem tamanho poder dormir no mesmo quarto que o senhor, não poderia aceitar uma oferta de dormir na mesma cama. Seria audácia demais da minha parte, sem falar no enorme incômodo que já estou causando.

E sim, a força de vontade necessária para dizer essas palavras em voz alta... Era um tantinho maior do que a necessária para chutar Xanxus quando o mesmo não estivesse olhando. Entre as pernas.

- Hayato. Isso é uma ordem.

Foi com os joelhos trêmulos que Gokudera levantou-se do chão, onde estivera até momentos atrás ajoelhado pedindo desculpas por ser um estorvo, por ser incômodo, por ser um fardo, por ter nascido e etc., a lista é interminável, e deitou-se, metro e meio longe de Tsuna, que até aquele momento achava ter uma cama pequena, mas que agora parecia grande demais e que não havia percebido que havia deixado espaço demais para que Gokudera pudesse se deitar e ...

Ambos caíram no chão, um de cada lado da cama. Gokudera podia jurar que estava tendo um dejà vu, muito embora não houvesse garfo algum por perto.

_..._

_- Não espere ganhar nada de presente de casamento de mim, e aí de você se eu não for o padrinho._

_- REBORN!_

_-Hm. _

_E Reborn deu outro de seus sorrisinhos, de certa maneira, superior aos demais. _

_- Ok, ok. Eu pago o vestido, só não briguem por ele. _

_- REBORN!_

**Omake 01**

- Jyuudaime... posso fazer uma pergunta?

Tsuna estava olhando para o teto naquela hora, contando pela quarta vez os 136 pontinhos do teto do seu quarto daquela vez que Reborn usou balas que se fragmentavam. Não achou que tivesse nada a perder. Até porque, estava escuro, e ele não estava contando de verdade.

- Sim, Gokudera-kun?

- Ehm... Muito embora eu não seja digno de questionar as ordens ou os pedidos do senhor, Jyuudaime... porque o senhor quis que eu viesse morar aqui?

Diga-se a verdade, apesar da escuridão, foi algo difícil de ser respondido em voz alta.

_Eca. Fluff. _

_Vocês gostaram tanto quanto eu? 8D_


End file.
